Forever and Ever
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: Their friendship is one in a million. No matter where they are or who they're with, they'll always be the best of friends. And no one or nothing can change that. For BTR Plot Adoption Forum's one shot challenge week.


**Hey guys! It's me with another one shot. By the way, my other new one shot Save You got taken down because of song lyrics, but you can still read it at LetYourWordsFlow forum, which you can search online and I'll post it on my wattpad soon as well. **

**Anyway, this is for a writing challenge set up by BTR Plot Adoption Forum, which I am a moderator at, in an attempt to get authors writing again and add some liveliness to the fanfiction fandom. Each week there is a schedule for what characters and genre the is for that week, 7 in total, but you don't have to do all if you want to. You can find all entries for this week at topic/153090/115665532/1/Big-time-writers-challenge-week-stories **

**Also, the whole point is to get a winner at the end of each week, so please review this story and also vote here topic/153090/116106199/1/Voting for this one shot. It's kogan!**

**Anyone can get involved and I hope you all do, whether it be voting or writing yourselves! It's all a bit of fun.**

**I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

Logan and I were born in exactly the same hospital, on exactly the same day and only ten minutes apart. Our mom's met in their baby classes – you know the ones where they're taught to breathe in and out like blowing up the world's most giant balloon – and have been friends ever since. My mom said that something just clicked between them, but I'm not all sure what she meant really. I mean, if something clicked, wouldn't that hurt them? And if that hurt them why would they want to be friends? It must be one of those grown up things.

Anyway, I came out screaming. Mom said I had lungs like a foghorn and cried a lot because I either wanted feeding or had the hump. That does sound a lot like me, I still get angry a lot and I definitely can't resist a snickerdoodle or two. I get especially angry if someone says something mean to Logan or my baby sister, Katie, but I try to keep it from coming out. Back when I was a baby, I was a bit chubby. Not that it minded because it just made me cuter, but all of my baby pictures show my rosy cheeks that look to be bulging.

Logan didn't come out very loudly at all. Apparently, he was born very early and something went wrong, so for a few minutes after he was born, he couldn't breathe. I once asked him what that felt like and if it was scary, but he said he couldn't remember. I suppose it was. He was tiny and had to keep having checkups from the doctors afterwards. He even has to go a lot now, but he's perfectly healthy. Logan, after worrying people so much, was the best baby ever. He was quiet and didn't cry much, only when he really needed too. Whilst I wanted attention from my parents, Logan was happy to sleep or clutch someone's finger.

But despite our differences, we were best friends from the moment we were born. Our mom's were in the same room, so our little baby cots were next to each other too. I expect I used to call over to him when we were on our own and we'd have secret conversations in baby talk, since no one would be able to understand us. I'd tell him jokes and he'd find them funny. He finds my jokes funny nowadays too. Sometimes, we'd even be laid next to each other on a bed and we'd grab onto each other or look into each other's eyes.

When we went home, we met up almost every day. We were inseparable and did everything together. Logan has always been really smart, so he was the first one to learn how to sit up on his own. I must have gotten jealous at his new capability, because the next week I had mastered that too. It was Logan who learnt how to crawl first too, whilst I just stayed on my stomach with my arms and legs flailing about.

But to everyone's surprise, it was _me_ who learned to walk first. I was just so determined to get up and explore that one day I said "right legs, today's the day. We're on the move." Of course, since I couldn't actually talk yet, I would have obviously had to of used some magic mental power to talk to them. Obviously.

Logan didn't seem to want to learn to walk at first, which now I think was a bit silly because walking is awesome, but it was probably because he was slightly nervous about taking the risk. He gets a bit nervous now and again but I always make sure to show him that everything's ok and that I'm there if anything goes wrong.

I'll always protect Logan. He's my best friend, and if anyone hurts him in any way, they'll hear from me.  
When he did learn to walk, we couldn't be stopped. There are so many stories from when we were younger about us trying to escape the playpen or climbing up the curtains, all of which must have been my ideas, since I'm the plan maker around here. Logan would have worked out all of the minor details, because like I said, he's really smart.

And guess what? My first word was his name and his first word was mine. That probably would have been a bit of a letdown for our parents who for weeks must have been talking to us in silly voices going "can you say Mama? Dada?" and then we come out with something completely different. It was understandable though, because we were always together and just meant to be the best of friends from the word go.

We definitely made our mark when we started kindergarten, everyone knew who we were. We could be quite mischievous when we wanted to and so those times, we could most likely be found in the naughty corner. There came a time when our kindergarten teacher, Miss Stanley, came up to us one day and said she was going to take Logan for some assessment which wouldn't take long. I promised him that I'd be in the same place when he came back and that we could play together after.

It didn't seem like anything until the end of the day. Logan's mom was called in to talk to Miss Stanley, whilst Logan and I waited with mine. When she came out, we asked her what was up. Turns out that Logan had been tested to see if he could move up into the first grade already, because he was some sort of child genius, but she had said no. She didn't want to separate us and destroy our friendship. Certainly looks like she's forgotten what she said back then, but I'll come on to that later.

Through elementary school, we remained best friends, even though I liked sports more and Logan liked math and science. It was in our first years of elementary school that we got onto our first hockey team, a love introduced to us by both of our fathers. Logan's speed on the ice made him a key player in breaking out with the puck and flying up to the goal. I've always had a great slap shot on me and within weeks had perfected my shooting technique so that it whizzed right passed the goalie and into the back of the net.

Logan and I loved hockey so much that we always asked for new hockey gear every Christmas and when the pond next to his house froze over around November time, we would go down there with our dads and play two on two or practice some penalty shooting. We'd have all different kinds of races too, like sprinting and piggy backing and backwards racing on one foot, though our dads always said not to tell our moms about the last one.

Winter has always been our favourite time of year. Our birthday is on the 2nd November and if we're lucky and it's already cold enough, we get snow days on our birthday! That's always really cool because then we get to go sledging and have snowball fights, ending the day with hot chocolate and our very own shared birthday cake. We always share a cake and it always has to be chocolate with chocolate icing and those chocolate fingers around the side. Yummy. In case you haven't noticed, we are both major chocoholics.

I always love having my birthday with Logan and I wouldn't choose anyone else to share a birthday with. Then, only a month and a few days after, it's Christmas! And it could be snowing then too. I usually see my mom's family on Christmas Eve and then my dad's on Christmas day, whilst Logan goes to his grandma's on Christmas Eve and stays the night, then going to his mom's family on Christmas day. But every year on Boxing Day, our families get together and we give each other presents and have a roast and pull crackers. Boxing Day is reserved for us and us only. And then we all stay overnight together and play board games. It's really fun.  
Now we're in the 4th grade, officially in double figures at 10-years-old. We had a big party this year because of it which made us both feel really special. It was all going great too, until Logan's parents had to go and spoil it. I mean really spoil it.

* * *

About a month ago, Logan came round mine for a sleepover, but he didn't seem very happy at first. He was very quiet, and I know Logan's usually quiet, but this was just something else. He came to the door with his mom, standing a bit further away from her than usual, but I didn't really think it mattered. Still, I realised he could do with some cheering up, so I took him outside to play hockey, with these new nets I had gotten for that Christmas.

That put a smile on his face and everything was good. We had our favourite dinner of dinosaur-shaped chicken too and my mom even gave us two helpings of ice cream for dessert! After watching a movie, we went upstairs and put on our jammies and got into our sleeping bags. It didn't matter who was sleeping round whose, but we always slept in sleeping bags even if we did have beds.

It was when we were finally going to sleep that I heard some sniffling. Immediately concerned that it may have been my sister, I sat up, but soon realised it wasn't her. It was _Logan_. He was on his side, facing away from me and his body shook every now and then. I felt a surge of protectiveness come over me and gently placed my hand on his back, rubbing up and down like I knew my parents did when I was upset.

He turned around to me slowly and I could see the sadness in his eyes, which made me sad. Even though I may not cry often, I hate it when someone else is upset. No one deserves to be sad, and I can't help but try to make everyone feel happier when they are.

Logan cries more than me because he's sensitive. That's who he is. But this was something different; I could tell that he wasn't crying because he was hurt or because someone had said something nasty to him at school. Even in the darkness, I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks and I automatically pulled him into a hug. Unfortunately, this only seemed to make him cry more and I couldn't see what I had done to make him even more upset.

He started to mumble something into my shirt amongst the tears, but I couldn't really hear it at first because it was muffled by the material. It didn't matter because as his cries escalated, he kept repeating it over and over again.

"I'm g-going t-to miss you s-so m-muc-h" he sobbed.

Why would he miss me? I wasn't going anywhere apart from the dentist on Tuesday and even though I knew

Logan himself wasn't very fond of the dentist, he had never been bothered before.

"I'm not going anywhere, Logie. I'm not leaving you." I tried to reassure him but he only shook his head "I promise you I-"

"No" he interrupted me, having regained some control, the sobs having turned into sniffles and hiccups "I know you're not g-going to leave me. It's just...I might h-have to...leave you."

My heart stopped, I swear it did and for a moment I felt like I had been winded. Except this time, rather than being on the ice in the middle of a hockey game and having to sit on the bench for a few minutes until it went away, I was in my bedroom with my best friend telling me he might leave. This time, it didn't go away but created a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Dread twisted in and out of my gut and I suddenly felt sick.

"W-what?" I couldn't come up with anything better. My mind was whizzing, going 200mph a second and trying to figure out some possible reason as to what I had done to make Logan leave. I drew up blank.

"It might not happen" he tried to convince me, though he didn't sound very convincing himself "but ever since Dad got that big promotion at work, he and Mom have been talking about...maybe...m-moving."

"Where to? Around here? Out of state? Out of the country?"

"They said only across town...you know to where the fancy roads are with the gated fronts."

"Well that's not so bad. Instead of just walking I can just use my bike to get to you or my roller blades or skateboard. Across town isn't that far. And you'll be living in a posh house. You'll probably have a yard big enough for massive hockey games!"

"I know, Mom even said I might have an en suite in my bedroom and we could get horses because there's stables..." he seemed to trail off and he wasn't nearly as excited as I thought he would be. I mean, we would still be able to see each other.

"I feel like there's something that's stopping you from being excited and you're not telling me what it is" I guessed and I knew I got it right when he nodded.

A tear trickled down his check and he wiped it away quickly, but I still saw.

"It's my aunt's fault really" he started "my cousin goes to this school...it's that really big posh one at the state border and they were talking and...and...and..."

"And what?" I asked, even though I knew what he was going to tell me.

"My parents are sending me there!" he exclaimed mournfully, bursting into sobs again but this time I just sat there listlessly.

Logan was changing schools? But we have always gone to the same school. We've always sat next to each other in class and together at lunch, swapping bits and pieces if we didn't feel like eating them that day. We would always play together at recess and sometimes we got in trouble for talking in class. But Logan and I have always been with each other every day. If he was gone, who would I do all those things with? Who would I play and have fun with? What would happen to our friendship?

* * *

I hugged him until he cried himself to sleep, yet I couldn't fall asleep for ages. Millions of thoughts were rushing through my mind about what would happen now. Why did Logan's parents have to do something like this? I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing we were waking up for breakfast.

Logan begged me not to tell anyone and to keep quiet because after all it wasn't certain and he wasn't meant to tell anyone and of course I agreed. We have so many secrets between the two of us that if I so much as told someone just a small one, I would probably end up racked with guilt until the day I die. Our bond was so strong; we could trust each other with anything.

It was when Logan's mom came to collect him from my house mid-morning that things started to go downhill.  
She was standing there with a big smile on her house and greeted us very cheerfully. She hurried Logan along with getting his shoes on. And then she let it slip.

"Come on Logan, we have to be quick as we're going to look at the new house" she said as if it were incredibly normal.

"New house?" my mom was shocked, her eyes wide "Joanna...are you moving?"

Mama Mitchell clapped her hands quickly in succession, obvious delight plastered on her face.

"Yes! It's almost all sorted out now and going to be amazing! It's only across town but it's in one of those posh crescents where the houses have gated fronts! The property we're looking at has 7 bedrooms, more than enough for you all to stay, a massive kitchen with marble counters and French sliding doors looking out onto the yard. Not mention we're going to have a pool and a tennis court in that yard. There's loads of space to entertain, what with having 5 reception rooms and all...oh Jen, it's going to be incredible!"

Mama Mitchell was literally beaming, I swear her head was about to pop off.

"Wow...it does sound very glamorous...how has this come about...and so fast?" Mom, I could tell, was trying to comprehend everything going on. I had never seen her so gobsmacked before. Although, I had been told last night and I was still gobsmacked.

"Now Robert is the boss of his company, we have lots of money going spare. We thought it was the perfect excuse to upgrade to the life of luxury. Not only will our home life improve dramatically, Logan will also benefit so much. You're really looking forward to it, aren't you honey?"

Logan blinked. "No" he replied simply, crossing his arms. "I don't want to move, I like our house now as it is."

"Oh come on, Logan" she looked like he was joking "you want to have more room to play hockey and the chance to have your own horses. You'll love it, especially as some of your new school friends will be living on the same block. I met a woman whose son is in your grade there yesterday."

"New school friends?" if she had been drinking, Mom certainly would have spat the whole lot out.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Mama Mitchell said dismissively "Logan's transferring to Advington Academy. He starts there next week."

"Advington? But Jo, you can't possibly split up the boys, they'll be miserable! Logan's fine at the elementary, nothing bad has happened there."

"Oh their friendship will be alright, it's just a school. I mean, they can email and write to each other I suppose."

We stared at her with confusion.

"I forgot to tell you that as well? Sorry Jen, we've been very busy recently. Logan will be boarding there...semesterly."

Logan gasped. He obviously hadn't known that. It hadn't really crossed my mind that the posh school Logan was talking about was a boarding school. Looks like it hadn't crossed his either.

"Mom...what?" Logan was stumped.

"You'll love it."

I don't know what it was but something was bubbling in my stomach. I could feel it rising. My hands clenched and my teeth gritted together. Suddenly, I burst.

"How could you?" I shouted at her "how could you and your husband think it is ok to separate Logan and me? Logan is my best friend and he shouldn't have to move away and change schools if he doesn't want to. You're making him! How could you?"

"Kendall-"

"No! Don't you dare say that you know what he wants! He was crying last night because of this. Because of you! You're a monster! I hate you! I hate you!"

Arms firmly wrapped around my stomach and pulled me away from the door, still screaming at Logan's mom. I was pulled into the kitchen, whilst I heard my mom apologising to Logan's and then saying goodbye. I collapsed into my dad's embrace. The fight had gone. I let my tears fall.

I didn't get to say goodbye to Logan that weekend before he moved away and before he went to his new school. My mom called up, but Mr. Mitchell said that they were busy moving and Logan had a uniform fitting, so he had too much going on to possibly even spend 5 minutes with me.

* * *

On Monday morning, I got up extremely early so I could go round to Logan's new house and say goodbye to him before he left. It's usually an effort to get me up in the morning, but I'd do anything for Logan. Mum and I went round in our car and as soon as we were let through their gates, I jumped out and ran up to where I could see Logan.

He looked so different. He was in a grey blazer and black trousers, with a fancy blue shirt and darker blue jumper. It was posh and he even had the school shield on. I thought I looked a bit scruffy in my t-shirt and jeans. His mom was gushing about how smart he looked, but he didn't look too pleased.

"Kendall!" he exclaimed as he saw me and his face lit up "I was scared I wouldn't see you before I left" he added as we hugged. I closed my eyes. I needed to remember what this felt like because I wouldn't get another until the end of the semester.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen" I said in a watery voice, tears glistening in my eyes. Logan's had already started to cascade down his cheeks, dropping onto the new blazer he was wearing.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kendall. It won't be the same not having you with me. You'll always be my best ever friend."

"I'm going to miss you so much too. What am I going to do without you? Just promise me that my best friend won't find someone better when you're there and leave me alone." I had feared this ever since I had found out and even though I knew Logan would never, I couldn't help it.

"Kendall you big worry wart, of course I won't. There's only one Kendall Knight for me and he's my best friend, no one else. I'll write to you and email you and look" he pulled a black thing from his pocket, which I recognised to be a mobile phone "Mom and Dad gave me this so that I could keep in contact. I'll call you all the time too."

I sniffed loudly as my tears fell "I love you, buddy" I squeezed him tightly and heard his muffled reply. But I didn't need him to repeat it. I knew exactly what he said and I couldn't be happier in this sad moment.

Then it was time for him to go and I stood next to my mom, waving until I could see his car no more. I cried again, but I knew that our friendship would never end, no matter where we were. He could be in England and we would still be best friends. Nothing would really separate us. Nothing or no one would get in the way.

Because he was my best friend, my Logan and he would always be that. Our friendship would always last.

Forever and ever.

* * *

_Hey Kendall,_

_Sorry it's been a few days, but it took ages for me to unpack, since my mom gave me extra of everything, you know what she's like. How are you coping? I miss you like crazy. Life here is really different. We have to have school for much longer than before and we have lots more homework. But we get free time after and can do whatever we want, which is nice._

_I've met a few people (don't worry, none are as amazing as you are) and they're helping to show me around and make sure I don't get lost because this place is massive. They are the two other boys in my dorm called Sam and Lewis, and I've shown them loads of pictures of back home and of course of you. They think you're awesome too, just like me._

_Like I said, I miss you so much. I don't go a day without thinking about you and the things we used to do. I'll definitely make sure that I call you and email you all the time, you might even get bugged by how much I do, but it's how much I show that I love my best friend and always will. I can't wait to see you when I come home at the end of the semester and we're going to have even more fun than usual, I know it._

_Keep smiling and keep playing hockey because I want to have a real hard core match when I get back. And pull some pranks on my behalf while I'm away._

_Love you buddy,_

_Logan :) _

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please favourite and review and remember, vote vote vote!**

**~swagUPwindowsDOWN :) x**


End file.
